Since recent digital cameras are equipped to take both videos and still images, the user can decide whether to take still photographs or video footage based on the scene being filmed. For example, the user would likely take video of a scene with motion, such as an activity at a sports event, and would likely take a still image of a scene with no motion, such as a group photo.
There have been proposed devices for printing out and displaying an image list combining still images with frame images extracted from single frames of a video taken with this type of digital camera. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-130254 describes a print system for displaying frame images and still images on a display in a manner that distinguishes the two types of images.